Seven Deadly Sins
by dark and light heart
Summary: Riku is trying to tell people about the horrible event that happened 5 moths ago and convince them Sora is not bad and reveal the true evil. RxS CxSephiroth
1. Remember

Seven Deadly Sins

A new story hope you love it.

this story will be told in Riku's pov (point of veiw)  
also charachter in this story r from kingdom hearts and final fantsay seven like rufus shinra and the turks also a charachter that is hardly mentioned in final fantasy seven will be in it so enjoy.

Chapter one: Remeber

"Hello Riku...we've missed you." Kairi says to me. I just look at her and remeber the pain from a few months ago.

"Hello kairi...I've missed you too how is selphie and Tidus?"

"Oh Selphie is great and Tidus...well he is as good as he is going to get ever since you know."

"Riku you have to tell them what happened tell the people so they can understand."

"I-I can't, they will hate him if I do they forgave Cloud but they won't him...even if I were to how would I?" I ask in a demanding tone

"Announce it...ask Yuffie she ows you...you can clear his name if you do." she yells to me

"What ever." I begin to walk out the door when she yells something to me

"If you love Sora you will tell Destiny Islands on Yuffie's talk show...everyone watches it."

"I-I don't know if I can...I need to think about it."

I walk out the door and get in my limo and ask the driver to take me to the graveyard. When I get there I walk to Sora's grave and put a rose on it.

"Sora" I say

"I can't live with out you I need you here."

"I love you."

As I am sitting by Sora's grave two guys walk up to me.

"I thought we would find you here cousin we need to talk."

"Sephiroth...you and Cloud have come here for no reason...I don't want to talk to you."

"Sora die-------"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT."

"Please tell them I don't want my brother to be hated by them all." Cloud says to me tears in his eyes

"It's not fair...why did he have to die?" I ask desperatly

"He died for you just like Cloud took being stabbed for me."

"He loved you tell them and it will all be clear." Cloud says to me giving me a kiss on the cheek

I go over to Yuffie's and talk to her about it and she says to me she will allow me to talk on her show so the next day I go to the studio and I get ready to go on. I sit there and hear Yuffie talking and telling them about me and then she calls me out.

"Here he is my best friend Riku valentine."

"Hello everyone...a few months ago you all knew and heard of the sin killers who were Cloud and Sora Strife those two brothers killed many but you forgave Cloud and hated Sora."

"Cloud is a great guy and you forgave him because he fought Sora in the end with us but Sora also changed in the end he sacrificed himself for me against the true evil being."

"I am going to tell you who the true evil was so listen now because this is my story."

( 5 months ago)

"Cloud! Sora! wait up!" I yelled running up to them

"Hey finally...did you stay up late again?"

"Well ofcourse Sora I was thinking about all the positions I could get you in."

Sora blushed and Cloud punched me in the arm.

"Riku don't corrupt Sora like you did me...and use protection when you get in bed with him."

"CLOUD! What makes you think he will ever bed me or even go out with me?"

"Well I am soooooooo sexy and we have known eachother forever."

"Well until I know you won't fuck my brother I won't date you."

"Jealousy is the shadow of envy one of the seven deadly sins So-ra." I said in a cute way

"Besides it was one time and we were drunk."

"Ri-ku." I turned around and Sora kissed me

(Present)

I started to cry and yuffie gave me a tissue.

"He was your first kiss besides your druken night with Cloud?" yuffie asked

"Yeah."

"I can go on...this is my story so let me finish." 


	2. Lust, Pride , and Greed

Seven Deadly Sins

this has nothing to do with the movie seven

Chapter 2: rebirth of evil and the sins lust, greed, and pride.

"It's ok this is my story so I can finish it."

( past)

"Sora...you really want to be with me?"

"Yes...I-I...I think I love you." I smiled and he leaned up and kissed me. How I loved his cinnamon brown hair and his sexy blue eyes.

"I love you too." I kissed him again and Cloud tapped me on the shoulder and I just waved him off untill he actually pried Sora away from me. We walked the rest of the way to school meeting up with Shuyin and Tidus.

"Hey Riku, Sora looks like you two are finally together." Tidus said to me wink at me, I would admit he is a hot blonde but I just love Sora more he is so much different. I turned around on looked at Cloud.

"Hey Cloud I forgot to tell you that my cousin will be at my house tonight."

"Sephy is gonna be here...yay sex sex and more sex."

"I can't help it me and Sephiroth love eachother."

"Well he is staying this time for good."

"Yes Sephiroth is staying for good and finally we can betogether forever."

That's when the first victim came Tifa Lockheart.

"Oh look what we have here the fags.you are sinful little fucks will burn in hell...you are disgusting and completly sinful you will never be forgiven."

"You are a slut hello lust so you will burn too plus only god can judge us." Cloud said to her and then slapping her.

After the little fight the rest of the day sucked but I had Sora in the end so it was ok.  
When we got to my house Cloud ran through the door and jumped to my cousin and they started kissing alot and were throwing clothing everywhere...Luckily my mom stopped them and we talked about what he had been doing.

"Seph...what have you been doing lately?" I asked

"Exploring the inner parts of midgar and found out something there mostly reports but a being but it was dead or atleast in a dead sleep in the reports it said it can be awakened when someone with enough hate and pain comes to be and this creature has a documented tape of a past memory but it is locked in a crystal box and you need a pasword to open it."

"Awsome...anything else?"

"No other wise I thought of only Cloud."

"Awwwww sephiroth I only thought of you too." they started making out again and only stopped to breathe.

I took Sora home as Cloud stayed over so I had to take his brother and my boyfriend home giving him a kiss before leaving, when I got back and went to my room I could hear moaning in Sephiroth's room...I rolled my eyes and went to bed. I woke up around two in the morning and got a glass of water when I hear thrashing in Seph's room like someone was having a nightmare and it couldn't be Seph because he is always sleepin one way and can sleep through anything that is probally why I can still hear it. When I got in my room I got a call on my cell it was Sora.

"Sora what's wrong?"

"I-I-I had a nightmare if you can call it that."

"What happened in it babe?"

"I was in the dark when a figure came out it was in a silver armor I think it had long white hair and a mask with lines coming from it eyes which were empty of life It said...

(Sora's dream)

"It is time you do my bitting you have been hurt and been told you are sinful well I will show them what sinful is by killing those who have sinned and purging the worl of the sinful...you and your brother belong to me now."

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Jenova and the world will pay for what they have done to me."

"Well at least the sinful."

"In a short time you and your brother's mind will be mine and I will eventually reborn with enough sin destroyed."

(Back to Riku)

"It's ok baby it was a dream." But I knew it wasn't but I wouldn't believe it I knew with Clouds thrashing and my cousins discovery

"It will be ok." Eventually he went back to sleep and the next morning we hung out because it was spring break.  
Sora and Cloud had to go to Midgar to vist there aunt Aeirith. I gave him a kiss and waved him off he would be back in a coupledays but I would miss him. The next day on any channel you went it was the news apparently someone asassinated the presidentRufus Shinra and his Cousin Tifa who was visiting.

"Apparently the president and his cousin were murdered last night by a uknown assailent all we know is what was caught on camera, it shows two figures walking in the office where the president and Tifa were.

"We got voices on it to they were saying..."

"You Mr. president have commited greed a very deadly sin which makes you unfit for the air you breathe."

"And you think you we are sinful when you sleep with everything that walks."

"The two uknown assailent pulled out swords both being blades with a skull on it with ruby eyes and a snake spinning around a bone handle attached to a demon head with ruby eyes as well with a strange blade with markingsrunning down it."

"The two killed them, the president getting his head cut off and the girl getting cut in half her legs being throw across the room, after the cleaned their blades of which was said as tainted blood the two sheathed their swords and took out knives and diping them in the victoms blood writing their sin above them and sticking the knife through a paper saying "all who sin will die says we the destructers of sin."...This has been a tradgedy."

Sephiroth looked at me and told me that the creature's name was Jenova and it did that stuff one thouasand years ago. When Cloud and Sora got back we asked them if they heard about what happened and they said yes and how they thought it was hoorible. I kissed Sora even though I knew he did it.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku...baby what's wrong"

"Noth-" but Sephiroth cut me off.

"What's wrong is you two murdered the president and Tifa even though she deserved it...ya know actually if you think about it they both deserved it."

"You think we killed them?" Cloud asked Sephiroth

"Yes I mean it was on t.v. and you told me of your dream which is exactly like Sora's."

"Fuck you it was just a dream we would never do that." Cloud and Sora stormed out of the house and I chased after Sora but Seph stopped me.

"Let me go I need him."

"Let them sort out their anger then we can."

By the end of the week Sora and Cloud forgave us and we never spoke of the inccident again until a few weeks later when more girls were murdered at our school. I even saw this horrible event happen. it was on the news for a week.  
I was walking down the hall when I heard screams and I ran to were they were and I was horrified to see Sora and Cloud killing a locker room of cheerleaders and writing in blood lust everywhere. Sephiroth told me he saw others killed in a room where it said greed in blood all over the walls and we both saw the office where the was a mixture of Lust and Pride all over the walls and dead office people and the priciple had a knife in his back.

We ran away from the school and went to the police Cloud and Sora got away with it and came home with no memory or atleast they say they don't have any memory of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know fast on the killing but hey what can I say this is a different kinda story plz reveiw 


End file.
